Un amor prohibido pero eterno
by Dany-chu Takatsuki
Summary: Una historia de amor de los gemelos kagamine. se han quedado huérfanos, sus tíos los ayudan administrando el dinero, ellos viven solos y conforme pasa el tiempo Rin se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su hermano pero conocerá a un chico que la volverá loca pero no por mucho, sin embargo es tarde Len ha encontrado otro amor...


UN AMOR PROHIBIDO, PERO ETERNO

Capítulo 1

Rin es una niña nacida el 27 de diciembre de 1997, sin embargo después del nacimiento de

Rin alguien más se dio a conocer, Len. Los padres estaban sumamente felices habían tenido

gemelos.

El padre era un hombre alto, era apuesto, fuerte y algo güero de ojos claros, la medre era

una mujer sumamente hermosa su cabello era rubio y largo, su figura era como la de una

diosa y sus ojos eran azules, un azul tan claro y brillante como el mar. Los hijos que habían

tenido nacieron con el mismo cabello rubio de la madre y los mismos ojos azules, nacieron

sin complicaciones así que después de unos días pudieron ir a casa. Realmente a los padres

les costo mucho trabajo cuidarlos ya que eran dos pequeños que siempre les tenían que dar

lo mismo excepto cuando se trataba de frutas, en la casa siempre tenía que haber plátanos

para Len y mandarinas para Rin, ambos niños dormían en el mismo cuarto hasta que tuvieron cinco años, sus padres habían dicho que eso era lo mejor, lo primeros días a Rin no

le gustaba mucho la idea así que a media noche iba al cuarto de su hermano, con el tiempo

se le fue quitando ese hábito y empezó a ir con Len al parque cada sábado por la mañana y cuando volvían a casa el almuerzo ya estaba en la mesa, así era todos los sábados.

A los 7 años Len era el más alto de los dos, por unos cuantos centímetros, era un chico

bastante lindo y tenía el cabello corto como su padre, Rin por otro lado había dejado crecer su cabello, quería tener el mismo cabello de su madre; pero ella junto con el padre murieron el mismo año en un terremoto y con ayuda de su tío Rin y Len les hicieron un funeral a sus padres y reconstruyeron la casa. En el funeral, Rin estaba siempre abrazando a Len, su tío se acerco a ellos y les pregunto si querían vivir con el Rin estaba llorando no quería escuchar nadie más que a su hermano, Len lo sabía y le dijo a su tío que estarían bien viviendo solos su tío se convenció y les dijo que si necesitaban algo le dijeran y que cada mes les enviaría algo de dinero ya que él iba a administrar el dinero que sus padres habían dejado. Ésa noche Rin durmió en la habitación de Len como antes lo hacía .

Pasaron 7 años de eso, ambos cambiaron, Len había dejado crecer un poco su cabello y lo

amarraba en una coleta pequeña, Rin ya no quería tener el cabello de su madre no le

gustaba mucho recordar, así que se corto el cabello hasta el cuello. Rin no tenía muchos amigos ya que se aislaba casi siempre pero luego con ayuda de su hermano volvió a ser una

niña alegre, un día Rin estaba de pie frente a la ventana de su habitación pensando en sus

padres, en ese momento Len abrió la puerta, pero ella no se dio cuenta, así que Len

aprovechó y la asusto por la espalda, ella grito muy fuerte y Len sólo se burlaba de ella.

-¡Len!- le grito furiosa

-Jajaja lo siento hermana pero no podía desperdiciar esa gran oportunidad-le dijo Len entre risas.

-Que gracioso, dime que es lo que quieres-le dijo furiosa mientras se sentaba en su cama, Len se sentó a su lado y le sonrió

-Nada solo quería venir a verte y a decirte que la cena está lista y- Len se vio interrumpido por su hermana a la cual le brillaban los ojos y un poco de baba se le escapaba por la boca.

-Qué hiciste de cenar onii-chan?! Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, DIME!

Len es hizo un poco hacia atrás ya que Rin se le acercaba mucho

-Tra-tranquila, he hecho algo que te gusta mucho pero no te diré, quiero que lo veas al llegar…

De nuevo Len no terminó de hablar porque para cuando se dio cuenta Rin ya estaba en las escaleras gritándole.

-Rápido nii-chan! Tengo hambre!

Len solo suspiro y sonrió pensando en lo linda que era Rin cuando se emocionaba con la comida pero que ella no pudiera cocinar ni él platillo más simple así que, resignado, fue hacia la barra de la cocina con toda la calma del mundo y para cuando llego Rin había devorado ya medio plato.

-Ñam, que rico está hermano- Rin le sonrió mientras su hermano solo se quedó recargado en la entrada de la cocina.

-Rin, deberías tomar algo, te lo estás pasando todo a brincos- El menor de los gemelos paso por la atrás de la silla donde estaba la chica, fue al refrigerador y sacó el jugo de mandarina que había hecho la noche anterior y lo sirvió en el vaso de la rubia.

-Gracias hermano- Le dijo con todo el bocado en la boca

-No hables con la boca llena!- Le reprendió su hermano mientras tomaba una servilleta y le limpiaba la boca a su hermana. –Tsk! Pareces una niña pequeña- Rin termino de masticar, tragó, tomó un sorbo de jugo para luego defenderse.

-Nyaaa! Eso no es cierto, tu eres el que me trata así yo simplemente me dejo- Rin sonrío y Len solo desvió la mirada fue al frutero, tomo un plátano y de ahí fue a la alacena y tomó la canela en polvo, vainilla, azúcar, luego fue al refri y sacó leche, por último fue donde tenían los electrodomésticos, sacó la licuadora y se preparó un rico licuado mientras Rin terminaba de cenar.

-Onii-chan?

-Qué pasa?- Le dijo mientras esperaba a que se licuara más su rica bebida

-No vas a cenar?

-No… la verdad no tengo mucha hambre…- Len sonaba un poco cortante y nervioso.

-Nii-chan no estarás nervioso por las audiciones de mañana…o si?- Rin tenía una mirada pícara en su rostro mientras Len se servía su licuado en un vaso y antes de darle un gran sorbo respondió a la pregunta de su hermana con un tono de evasión.

-Nooo…- Rin se acercó a Len y buscó su mirada pero Len la evadió hasta que se dio cuenta que su licuado se había terminado y Rin lo estaba abrazando por la cintura lo que hizo que él se sonrojó un poco y trato de zafarse pero…

-Dahj! Rin! No hagas eso! Suéltame! Nos vamos a- En ese momento ambos cayeron al piso, el vaso que Len sostenía salió volando y Rin cayó sobre su hermano.

-ttttt..-Len sobaba su cabeza- itaiiii!- Rin solo hizo un puchero sobre el pecho de su hermano.

-Nyaaa eso me dolió

-A ti?! Caíste sobre mi!- Le dijo en tono de reclamo pero luego vio los ojos llorosos de su hermana…

-T-te enojarás conmigo?- dijo Rin entristecida y Len le revolvió el cabello mirando hacia otro lado…

-N-no… solo si te quitas de encima, que estas aplastando mis pulmones…- Rin se quieto en seguida y de sentó a un lado de su hermano.

-Lo siento!- Len fingió estar muerto y se quedó tirado en el piso con la boca abierta y la lengua de fuera.

-Len? Len?!- Rin lo llamaba pero él no respondía así que lo sujeto de los hombros y lo sacudió un poco- Onii-chan!- Len levantó su cabeza y abrió los ojos.

-Me mataste- El chico dejo caer su cabeza en el piso y retomo su postura de "muerto" y Rin comenzó a llorar…Entonces el chico se levantó, se sentó junto a la ojiazul y tomo sus manos.

-No, no llores mi princesa, odio verte triste- La chica abrazó a su hermano y trató de calmarse.

-No quiero quedarme sola, Len no quiero que me dejes eres lo único que tengo.- El chico abrazó a la pequeña de estatura, un poco más fuerte.

-Rin, nunca y escúchame bien, nunca voy a dejarte sola porque eres lo mejor de mi vida: Eres mi princesa y haré lo que pueda para hacerte feliz…

La rubia dejo de llorar, se limpió las lágrimas y miró a su hermano quien le había alzado la mirada a la chica.

-Ya, hermanita ya no llores…

-Está bien…

-Bien, ahora vamos que a tenemos que dormir porque mañana tenemos una audición muy importante…

-Si…- Ambos se levantaron y subieron las escaleras, al llegar a los cuartos (los cuales estaban uno frente al otro) Len le dio un beso en la frente a su adorada hermana y luego entro en su cuarto.

~Narrado por~Rin~

-Qué es lo que me pasa? Hace un momento cuando estaba sobre Len mi corazón latió tan fuerte y rápido…

Me acerque a mi cama, me cambie de ropa y me acosté pensando en lo que sentía por mi hermano…

Termine durmiendo hasta pasadas las 2 de la mañana pero creo que valió la pena por que descubrí que mi hermano es la persona que más amo en el mundo…Pero…

Continuará…


End file.
